El Paquete
by SakLiEsme
Summary: -¡Monstruo llegó un paquete para ti!- -¡Parece que es del mocoso!- -Espero que esto no llegue a manos del Clan, ¡que vergüenza!- Holisss Feliz Año a todos ! acá con el primer oneshot del 2019! Espero les guste n.n


_**Bueno mis queridos y queridas aquí estoy de**_ ** _vuelta_**

 _ **con el primer escrito del año yeiii!**_

 ** _tómenlo_** _ **como un regalo de navidad, año nuevo**_

 _ **día de reyes...**_

 _ **soy pésima con los títulos así que disculpen.**_

 _ **Bueno los invito a leer pásenle con confianza xD**_

* * *

 _ **EL PAQUETE**_

Desde la comodidad de mi cama y lo calientita que me mantenían mis frazadas disfruto de seguir en ella, no tenia clases, no tenia que preparar el desayuno, no tenía que salir a ningún mandado, así que me quede por un rato mas disfrutando del calor de estar en mi deliciosa cama.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto y este día juro que jamás lo voy a olvidar…

Tengo 20 años, estudio en la universidad de Tomoeda, ajora estoy de descanso pues son vacaciones, así que papá me deja dormir hasta tarde ya que sabe que el despertador y yo tenemos una relación toxica, no podemos vernos, pero lo necesito, sobre todo sino quiero llegar tarde a las clases.

Mi novio Shaoran Li tuvo que viajar a su natal Hong Kong para pasar con su familia, este año no estamos juntos y eso es otra razón para seguir en mi cama, porque de lo contrario ya estaría con lo mejor de mi armario para pasar el día con él.

Es el mejor chico que he conocido, es amable, gentil, honesto, protector, alto, con unos ojos color ámbar tan hipnotizantes, su cabello rebelde color chocolate, una sonrisa de modelo de revista, su piel bronceada, un excelente cuerpo atlético que llama a mis mas pecaminosos pensamientos, ¡qué! La carne es débil, pero a pesar de llevar dos años de relación, esos temas aún nos ponen nerviosos y nos da pena, que de pena no debería darme nada porque es un excelente amante en la cama, en el sofá, la ducha, incluso en la alfombra.

A quien engaño ese hombre me pone al mil, y las cosas que me dice y escribe me encienden más, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan sexy?, además de todo lo bueno que tiene y está, es asquerosamente rico, sí, es el único hijo varón del famoso hombre de negocios Hien Li, su familia es una de las mas poderosas de toda Asia, vamos ni mi prima con toda su fortuna llega a entrar a esa lista.

Tiene cuatro hermanas todas son muy lindas y algo zafadas cuando se trata de él, así que por ser único hijo varón tiene el deber de preservar la dinastía Li, además de heredar los negocios familiares y ser aprobado por su clan. Son unos viejos que decidirán si es apto para ser el siguiente candidato para sustituir al líder que es su padre, no digo que este mal como es su manera de ser, pero esos ancianos me dan miedo.

Es decir, ellos hasta pueden decidir si la chica que esta a su lado es apta para salir con él, o también a que edad se debe casar y es ahí donde entro yo, ya que a los 21 años se tiene que comprometer y para eso solo faltan unos meses, él a rechazado a todas las candidatas que le proponen ¡así es! Aún le proponen candidatas, pero él gentilmente las rechaza diciendo que ha encontrado a la mujer con la que pasara el resto de su vida y adivinen ¿quién esta mas que feliz porque su persona especial protege su amor ante un clan tan importante?

Si, yo soy la mujer más feliz porque Shaoran me da mi lugar ante esos ancianos, así que no les quedo de otra mas que aceptarme y además que el señor Hien ya les advirtió que si quieren que Shaoran sea el siguiente líder deberán acatar sus deseos y uno de esos deseo es que yo sea su novia y futura esposa, aún no me lo creo nadie en la familia sabe excepto mi padre ya que el señor y la señora Li tuvieron que pedir su opinión al respecto de la decisión de Shaoran y mi padre les respondió que el solo quiere que yo sea feliz.

Así que pronto seré una mujer felizmente comprometida con el hombre de mi vida.

El que no creo que este ni tantito de contento es mi hermano mayor Touya, él y Shaoran no se llevan lo que se dice bien, mi hermano no lo baja de mocoso y Shaoran no se deja amedrentar por él y ahí los tienen a los dos enfrascados en peleas de miradas que me ponen nerviosa.

 ** _-¡Monstruo baja llegó un paquete para ti!-_** grita mi hermano desde la estancia, pero yo no me muevo ni un milímetro de la comodidad de mi cama.

 ** _-¡Viene desde China, creo que es del mocoso!-_** cual resorte me levante de mi cama y corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala donde me esperaba ese paquete que me sorprendió.

No me importo mi aspecto, bajé con un chongo despeinado, el rímel corrido porque fui muy perezosa para desmaquillarme, con mis calcetas de peluche calientitas tan llamativas que hasta Kero mi regordete gato las repelía por feas, mi pantalón de Hello Kitty polar y la camiseta holgada, toda una fodonga total y completa a dedicarse a ello, si mi prima me viera me mata por no usar uno de los atuendos que me obsequio.

Pero nada de eso importaba, lo único que importa en este momento ese hermoso, diminuto pero no tanto, detalle envuelto en un delicado papel llamativo en color rojo que reposaba en la mesita de centro de la sala, me acerqué y efectivamente provenía de China, Shaoran me envió un presente y no me dijo nada, vaya hermosa sorpresa, esos detalles son los que me matan de amor por él.

mis ojos se agrandaron conforme desenvolvía el presente, mire a mi padre y hermano, mi padre tenía su gentil sonrisa y mi hermano tenia cara da hastió, pero eso no me importa yo estoy más que feliz cual niña abriendo sus regalos navideños, comencé a temblar, ¿qué tal si Shaoran me enviaba este presente como agradecimiento por aceptar ser su esposa, aunque aún no se hacía público, poco a poco desenvolví aquel papel cuidando de no rasgarlo, termine de quitarlo y había otra envoltura pero era de papel cartón, era por el aspecto y tamaño una caja y mi mente empezó a divagar en que podría tener dentro, ¿un collar, un brazalete, pendientes, un anillo?, mis emociones aumentaron más, mi corazón latía con tanta intensidad que si no me da un paro cardiaco en este momento, es por puro milagro.

Cuando quite por fin el envoltorio de papel cartón y abrí la caja mire lo que contenía… me gire hacia mi demente hermano, ese que con mucho gusto me mancharía las manos con su sangre en este momento si no fuera porque amo mucho a mi padre y no quiero que sufra, sí el muy maldito de Touya me engañó con un ¡regalo de broma!

¡Eran fotografías donde aparecía yo! ¡dormida! ¡desalineada! ¡despeinada! ¡con la ropa menos agraciada que tenía y usaba para dormir! El muy maldito se tomo el atrevimiento de entrar en mi habitación y tomarme esas fotos tan comprometedoras.

¡Esto es guerra Touya Kinomoto!

Además, el muy maldito me tomaba las peores fotos donde salía completamente distraída, en unas bizca, en otras hurgando mi nariz, en otras con caras nada presentables, pero la ultima imagen que había era una justo de como estoy vistiendo en ¡estos momentos! Y además con una nota…

 _ **"Descuida el mocoso recibió**_

 _ **el mismo paquete"**_

 _ **-¡Te odio hermano!-**_ subí corriendo a mi habitación a encerrarme por el resto del día y de lo que queda de mi vida. ¡Dios espero que esto no llegue a manos de los viejos del Clan!

¡Shaoran! ¡noooooooo! Me verá en mis peores fachas.

Mientras esperaba mi muerte lenta y vergonzosamente escuche que me llegó un mensaje, mire mi celular y vi que era de Shaoran. Me senté en mi cama y lo abrí…

 _ **"Me imagino que no estas feliz**_

 _ **con tu hermano" …**_

No me atreví a responderle, de verdad me moría de la vergüenza...

 _ **"Tranquila cariño, me encantas así**_

 _ **de despistada… pero las fotos de la**_

 _ **cama tendrán que cambiar" …**_

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, usare pijamas decentes. Iba a responder, pero llegó otro mensaje de él…

 _ **"En esas fotos saldrás tú, dormida,**_

 _ **con una sonrisa en tus deliciosos labios**_

 _ **sabes por qué?"…**_

 _ **"por qué?"**_ Me atreví a responder al fin su mensaje…

 _ **"Porque estarás en esa cama**_

 _ **conmigo, desnuda… te imaginas**_

 _ **ya a que va tu sonrisa?"**_

¡Dioses! Shaoran sabía como ponerme de mil colores y reconfortarme a la vez…

 _ **"Ya quiero que ver esa sonrisa**_

 _ **todas las mañanas por lo que me**_

 _ **quede de vida"…**_

 _ **"Sólo mi sonrisa?"**_ es inevitable no caer ante este hombre...

 ** _"Tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos,_**

 ** _tu espectacular cuerpo nena..."_**

 _ **"Te amo Sakura Kinomoto"**_

 ** _"Te amo Shaoran Li"_**

¿Soy la mujer más afortuadad del mundo por tener a un gran hombre a mi lado?

Sí lo soy.

* * *

 ** _Y qué tal? les gustó?_**

 ** _por lo menos espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa,_**

 ** _un suspiro, sus ojitos brillaran ... n.n_**

 ** _La idea de este oneshot salio de un reto en una pag. que soy_**

 ** _miembro y de ahí salió esto para ustedes..._**

 ** _De corazón espero que les haya gustado aunque_**

 ** _esta cortito pero de eso se trata no? :V_**

 ** _Porfa dejen sus reviews para que me_**

 _ **digan que les pareció este oneshot...**_

 ** _Los leeré pronto._**

 ** _Besos!_**


End file.
